Yagami Reina
(Midfielder) |number = 10 |element = Wind |team = The Genesis Eisei Gakuen |seiyuu = Miho Hino |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2 Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime = Episode 044}} Yagami Reina ( ), also known as Ulvida (ウルビダ), was a midfielder for The Genesis when she was in Aliea Gakuen during the second season (Aliea Gakuen arc). Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"An ice-cold warrior-princess who has never felt anything even approaching an emotion."'' Appearance Reina has blue eyes and blue hair with two white locks at the sides of her head similar to Sumeragi Maki. She is very pretty and has quite a stern face, marking her age, probably signifying she might be one of the eldest children in the orphanage. During season 2, she wore the uniform of The Genesis. Her normal clothes in her childhood is a pink long sleeve shirt with pink leggings and is topped with a pink dress. In some official Inazuma Eleven artwork, her casual outfit is shown to be a white dress, almost reaching her knees, with a grey, brown and off-white cardigan on the top. She also wears dark jeans underneath and knee-high black-brown boots. Personality Reina is someone who will do anything to achieve the goals of someone she loves, even to go so far as to possibly permanently injure herself by releasing the limiter so she could win the game against Raimon for her 'father'. When her father came to his senses and realized the Aliea project was a mistake, Ulvida, who thought he meant that mentoring them all was a mistake, she went mad got so angry at the thought he was abandoning them after all the sacrifices they made for him that she kicked a ball at him with all her (released limiter) strength; probably meaning she does not like to be forgotten or a total mistake due to her being an orphan. She is also caring towards Hiroto, Midorikawa and Fumiko. Plot Season 2 She was first shown in episode 44, during The Genesis' debut standing beside Gran. They were then seen battling against Raimon. Later, she answers one of her teammate's questions on whether it was okay to play against Raimon without 'his' permission, she answered "Well if Gran wants to..." Near the end of season two, where Raimon had their second and final match against The Genesis, she takes over the role as their captain, after Hiroto disagrees to release the Limiter. Reina later attempts to injure their 'father' after misunderstanding her father's statement that 'the Genesis Project was a mistake', thinking that he meant that creating the orphanage and giving them a home was a mistake. Season 3 In season 3, it is shown in Midorikawa's flashback that she is enjoying her own soccer with the others in Ohisama En. Game appearance Wii avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2 She can be recruited by defeating her team. When you scout her in the scout machine she appears on Mount Fuji forest. She's at level 20. Inazuma Eleven 3 She is only recruitable by Super-Linking. In the European version you can find her in the Brazilian area with capsule machine colour blue. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone To recruit Ulvida, you need to have: *'Item': Aliea Orb (Dropped by Chaos on Fuyukai's Taisen Route) *'Photo': Blanco (Taken at the swings under Tenma's house) *'Player': Chill Out (Recruited from the recruiting point in the Soccer museum) After this, she can be scouted for 2600 kizuna points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 158 *'TP': 97 *'Kick': 65 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 58 *'Speed': 78 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 68 *'Freedom': 27 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 112 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 69 *'Guard': 55 *'Speed': 62 *'Stamina': 55 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 17 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 130 *'TP': 169 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 93 (113) *'Technique': 98 *'Block': 84 *'Speed': 135 *'Stamina': 90 *'Catch': 58 *'Lucky': 94 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 121 *'TP': 159 *'Kick': 121 *'Dribbling': 156 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 78 *'Technique': 95 *'Speed': 128 *'Stamina': 76 *'Lucky': 88 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 129 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 121 *'Dribbling': 141 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 78 *'Technique': 95 *'Speed': 128 (158) *'Stamina': 76 *'Lucky': 100 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu Anime only= * Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * (Gra Fa Route only) Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Aliea A' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'NEW Genesis' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Aliea A' *'Gaia' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Takabis' *'Real Aliea' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kami to Uchuu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Cold Freeze N' *'Cold Freeze R' *'Aqua Hermit' *'Kira Related' *'Star Sisters' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Star Sisters' *'Aliea Gakuen' Wii *'Aliea Gakuen' Gallery Bellatrix 3.png|Young Ulvida talking to her 'father' with Hiroto. Ulvida-5.jpg|Ulvida was frustrated when her 'father' said that the The Genesis Project was a mistake. Yagami Reina 'Ulvida' 2.jpg|Yagami in casual clothes. Yagami in Flashback.png|Yagami in Midorikawa's flashback. Ulvida in the TCG.png|Ulvida in the TCG. IG-08-041.PNG|IG-08-041. Young Hiroto and Yagami Reina character design.jpg|Young Hiroto and Reina's character design. Trivia *The two bands on her right arm represent her place as vice-captain of The Genesis. *In Latin, "Bellatrix" means warrior, a pun on her in-game description. **Bellatrix is also name of secondary antagonist in Harry Potter. Navigation de:Isabelle Trick es:Isabelle Trick fr:Isabelle Trick vi:Yagami Reina Category:Captains Category:Ares characters